


Surprise?

by StarRoseColors



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Engagement, F/F, Prompt Fill, Relationship Reveal, secret engagement
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 36
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29295000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Bow reacts to Adora and Glimmer's new relationship.One where they're engaged.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Kudos: 7





	Surprise?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: 'glimmadora secret engagement au'

“So,” Bow says, sounding like he’s not trying to be pissed and failing _horribly_ , “When were you gonna tell us?” Adora and Glimmer both shrug, their matching earrings shining in the light.

He’ll calm down eventually.

**Author's Note:**

> I take prompts at starsfic.tumblr.com


End file.
